


Malgré tout

by MissCactus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bertholdt in Heels, Birthday Party, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Humor, M/M, Pining, Road Trip, Teacher Auruo, Teacher Petra, implied car sex, pentober
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Textes écrits dans le cadre du pentober parce que je déprime en voyant les gens dessiner alors que je ne sais même pas faire une patate.Chapitre 1 : Marco x JeanChapitre 2 : Connie x ArminChapitre 3 : Titan trio & MinaChapitre 4 : Auruo x Petra





	1. Road Trip - Marco x Jean

**Author's Note:**

> Comme je ne sais absolument pas dessiner, je m'ennuie toute seule pendent l'inktober. Ou pas ! Me voilà avec le PENtober :D Les thèmes sont pris sur le tumblr de yeoulstarburry et je peux vous dire que je m'amuse beaucoup à imaginer et écrire n'importe quoi avec les personnages de SnK. Parce que oui, je me suis fait un planning pour que tout puisse aller avec un couple ou des personnages que j'apprécie, même si je posterai peut-être un ou deux OS en dehors de ce recueil sur des fandoms différents.
> 
> Concernant ce premier chapitre je commence avec du JeanMarco ! Je ne suis pas particulièrement fière de ce début mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)

Au début c'était amusant. Franchement.

Ils roulaient toute la journée ou toute la nuit, ils dormaient dans des motels pourris, des champs abandonnés ou n'importe quel endroit où ils ne risquaient pas de se faire poignarder. Ils avaient rencontré des gens, découvert des villes, parlé différentes langues. Quand ils pouvaient ils appelaient leurs proches, parlant des heures avec Eren juste pour l'entendre râler parce qu'il avait dû rester chez lui, dans son trou paumé sans Armin ou Mikasa, les deux étant restés à la capitale pour différentes raisons.

Ils s'étaient même mariés à Las Vegas. Tout le monde allait être fou quand ils leur annonceraient, mais ils étaient obligés de faire une chose aussi stupide en passant par cette ville folle.

Donc oui, ce road trip de deux mois aux États-Unis était la meilleure chose que Marco et Jean avaient pu faire pour leurs vacances. Enfin, elles avaient été les meilleures vacances de leurs vies pendant un mois, du moins. Par la suite, les problèmes avaient décidé de les rejoindre pour passer du temps avec eux.

En tant qu'étudiants complètement ruinés, le premier problème avait été l'argent.

Même si Marco et Jean avaient fait des économies et avaient fait pas mal de petits boulots en parallèle de leurs études, ils n'avaient pas prévu de voir les billets partir aussi vite. L'essence, la nourriture, les logements et... les extras. Tout ça coûtait une petite fortune et autant dire que depuis le début ils ne s'étaient pas privés.

Ils étaient ensuite tombés sur les mauvaises personnes. Certes, ils avaient fait des rencontres magnifiques, avaient ri et découvert des personnes plus qu'attachantes, mais ils avaient aussi eu quelques problèmes avec d'autres. Marco aurait laissé ce genre d'histoires sans suite mais avec le caractère de Jean ils n'avaient pas pu éviter la confrontation. Le blond avait donc fini avec un bel œil au beurre noir et l'impossibilité de parler pendant une bonne journée.

Puis les problèmes de voiture et ils s'étaient perdus et ils avaient oublié des choses chez eux et des problèmes et encore des problèmes.

Et leur voiture avait fini par lâcher.

Ils avaient su gérer les problèmes d'argent, les problèmes avec les gens, les oublis, les pertes, les arnaques... Mais le moteur de leur voiture qui était en train de fondre, ça, ils ne savaient pas comment y survivre.

Après avoir passé des heures sous un soleil de plomb à essayer de comprendre d'où venait le problème – et juste pour avoir pu admirer Marco torse-nu et en sueur, Jean n'avait absolument pas regretté ces longues, très longues heures – les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient finalement résolus à voir les choses en face. Leur petit voyage était terminé, ils devaient trouver quelqu'un pour venir les chercher.

Ils avaient tout d'abord essayé les parents de Marco. Les gentils et doux parents de Marco, adorables et aimant leur fils plus que tout au monde. Ils étaient patients, à l'écoute, encourageait le brun dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Des parents modèles que Jean auraient aimé souvent avoir.

Enfin, sauf aujourd'hui où ils ne répondaient pas, bien évidemment.

La deuxième solution avait été la mère de Jean.

Évidemment il avait essayé de convaincre Marco qu'ils pourraient se débrouiller seuls, que passer quelques jours sur place – sans eau ni nourriture, oui – n'était pas si atroce, il avait essayé de le menacer, de le supplier, de l'acheter avec des faveurs sexuels.

Rien à faire.

Marco le regardait droit dans les yeux sans sourciller, et ce même pendant que sa mère passait ses nerfs sur lui, lui reprochant d'être un fils indigne pour ne pas lui avoir donné de nouvelle pendant de longues semaines.

« Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que tu devrais me dire avant de rentrer ? » Soupira sa mère au téléphone, le tirant de ses pensées.

« Euh.... » Hésita Jean, regardant son petit-ami – non, mari. « Marco et moi on... On... »

« Vous vous êtes séparés ? Je le savais, qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore dit ? Jean, ce garçon est la seule personne _potable_ que tu m'aies présenté– »

« Non ! Non, pas du tout. On s'est mariés ! » Lâcha-t-il soudainement, coupant sa mère.

Marco lui jeta un regard paniqué en secouant la tête pour lui signifier de se taire, mais il était déjà trop tard. Lorsqu'il essaya d'appeler sa mère seule la tonalité lui répondit.

« Elle m'a raccroché au nez. »

Il renvoya le téléphone à Marco qui l'attrapa de justesse avant de se rasseoir dans la voiture. Jean le rejoignit, passant sur la banquette arrière.

« On va passer la nuit ici, pas vrai ? » Demanda-t-il en soupirant, se faisant complètement ignorer par son compagnon. Il y eut une longue minute de silence avant que le blond ne commence à déboutonner son pantalon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » S'écria Marco, ébahi de voir Jean se déshabiller soudainement, sans aucune gêne. Ce dernier releva les yeux vers lui, un sourcil haussé, comme si sa réponse était évidente.

« … On baise ? »

Le brun passa à son tour sur la banquette arrière sans attendre, ignorant le rire moqueur de Jean. Il était faible.

 

* * *

 

Deux coups secs sur la fenêtre arrière de leur voiture firent sursauter violemment Marco qui, lorsqu'il remarqua quelqu'un dehors, s'empressa de pousser Jean de sur lui pour trouver leurs vêtements. Le blond marmonna un juron en ouvrant la fenêtre, ne se préoccupant pas de sa nudité.

« Quoi ? » Cracha-t-il, appréciant peu ce réveil violent.

« Oh, Jean, la moindre des choses c'est d'être poli et souriant quand un ami généreux vient te dépanner. » Susurra une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Urgh.

Eren.

« Eren ? » Demanda Marco qui avait lui aussi reconnu sa voix. Le susnommé passa se baissa pour regarder dans la voiture, mais se releva rapidement en grimaçant de dégoût.

« Vous êtes en panne au milieu de nulle part et la seule chose que vous trouvez à faire c'est de vous envoyer en l'air ?! »

Jean cligna lentement des yeux avant de baisser les yeux, ayant complètement oublié le fait qu'il était nu. Il essaya d'envoyer un sourire innocent à Eren qui roula des yeux avant de leur faire signe de sortir de leur voiture, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire une fois _habillés_.

La voiture de Eren était garée juste derrière la leur, les phares encore allumés, et Jean eut à peine le temps de se demander comment ils avaient pu ne pas le remarquer qu'Eren remontait déjà dans son véhicule.

« Et on laisse ma voiture ici ? »

« Ton père s'en occupera une autre fois. » Lui répondit Eren en passant la tête par la fenêtre. Bon, si ses parents étaient au courant et ne lui reprochaient rien... « Et tu montes derrière, Jean. »

« Tu déconnes ? Y a de la place pour cinq côté passager ! »

« Une place, un passager, Jean ! Il faut des ceintures pour tout le monde. » Eren fit mine de s'offusquer, le réprimandant comme un gamin de cinq ans. S'il n'avait pas été son seul moyen de rentrer chez lui, il lui en aurait bien collé une. Mais il se retint et ouvrit la porte arrière de la voiture.

« Oh j'allais oublier, je n'ai plus de banquette arrière. » Ajouta-t-il l'air de rien. Comme s'il croyait que cela allait le déranger. Il n'était pas une petite fleur délicate. « Et comme j'ai pas un rond je ne prendrai pas l'autoroute. J'espère que les bosses et les trous de la route ne te dérangeront pas, Jean. »

 _Crevard_. Pensa-t-il très fort à l'attention d'Eren.

« Traître. » Siffla-t-il en voyant Marco baisser la tête pour cacher son rire.

Ces vacances étaient _pourries_.

 


	2. Saying "I love you" - Connie x Armin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un second chapitre dans la même journée ! Que de folies \o/  
> Le couple va certainement en surprendre plus d'un mais je l'ai croisé un jour sur tumblr et j'ai juste dit oui. Oui. Oui. Ce couple est génial. Et mort... Comme mon âme.

Tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Tout. Le. Monde.

Franchement, une fois que Connie lui-même l'avait réalisé le reste de ses amis n'avait pas tardé à faire de même. Ce n'était pas qu'il était un mauvais menteur... Juste qu'il faisait toujours cette tête étrange, bégayait et ne pouvait regarder personne dans les yeux lorsque le sujet était abordé. Au bout de deux petites semaines, la rumeur avait fait le tour de leur groupe.

Connie en pinçait pour Armin.

A vrai dire, Connie était plutôt heureux de voir que ses sentiments avaient été formulés ainsi. Certes, il ne pouvait pas échapper aux remarques obscènes de Jean ou aux regards noirs que Mikasa lui jetaient sans cesse, mais au moins ils étaient bien loin de la vérité.

Connie était complètement fou d'Armin.

Mais à un point... Ce n'était même plus drôle. Il suffisait que le blond lui parle une demi-seconde, qu'il le regarde ou qu'il soit juste dans la même pièce que lui pour qu'il perde ses moyens et devienne un pauvre petit insecte insignifiant et impuissant. Si Armin lui demandait un petit service, autant dire qu'il accourait et se pliait en quatre pour lui faire plaisir. Et le pire dans cette histoire était qu'il adorait ce sentiment.

Il était certainement masochiste au fond.

Mais après avoir subi les moqueries de Jean trop longtemps, Connie s'était décidé : il allait avouer ses sentiments à Armin et rien ni personne n'allait l'en empêcher.

« Prêt ? » Souffla Sasha en lui massant les épaules, comme s'il s'apprêtait à monter sur un ring de boxe.

« Prêt. » Acquiesça Connie en fixant sa cible.

« Sûr ? »

« Certain. »

« Vous êtes ridicules. » Les coupa Jean, agacé de leur manège.

« Oh s'il te plaît, Jean ! » Connie se retourna pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. « La façon dont tu courais après Marco, _ça_ c'était ridicule. » Il ignora la façon dont Jean se passa la main sur le visage comme s'il était désespéré alors qu'il ne faisait que cacher son rougissement et le sourire embarrassé de Marco.

Ces deux imbéciles étaient adorables.

… Dégoûtant.

Connie reprit avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter un mot. « Non, moi j'ai la classe. » Sourit-il en se passant une main sur son crâne rasé et donnant un coup de genoux à Jean qui se foutait ouvertement de lui.

« Connie, il revient ! » S'exclama soudainement Sasha, le forçant à se reconcentrer. « Vas-y ! » Le précipita-t-elle.

Il se leva soudainement, sortant du buisson dans lequel il était caché et sentit aussitôt les mains de son amie se dépêcher de lui enlever les feuilles qui étaient accrochées à ses vêtements. Il lui envoya un dernier regard, la remerciant silencieusement, avant de se décider à traverser la route pour rejoindre le restaurant où ils avaient repéré Armin _par hasard_ – il tenait vraiment à mettre ce point au clair. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait essayé d'acheter Eren et Mikasa depuis le début de la semaine. Pas du tout.

Posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte du restaurant, il sentit une soudaine panique l'envahir. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses mains étaient moites et sa respiration était courte. Il se sentait douter de plus en plus, ne sachant pas s'il prenait la bonne décision ou si c'était une ide complètement stupide. Il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse de la part du blond, mais étant donné qu'ils se voyaient pratiquement tous les jours en cours, il estimait qu'il avait le droit de savoir ce qu'il ressentait – surtout que tous leurs amis étaient déjà au courant – pour éviter tout malentendu.

Mais plus il y pensait, plus il réalisait à quel point cette idée était ridicule. En y réfléchissant bien, il suffirait juste qu'il se débrouille pour éviter un quelconque malentendu. Certes ils se voyaient tous les jours, mais ils n'étaient finalement pas si proches que ça. En dehors de leurs amis communs, ils se parlaient à peine – même si Connie avait longtemps essayé de se rapprocher de lui.

Il lâcha lentement la poignée en fronçant les sourcils. Peut-être... Peut-être que ce serait mieux s'il ne disait rien. Il aurait juste à maintenir leur relation comme elle était, sans se rapprocher ou s'éloigner du blond pour qu'il ne se doute de rien. Puis un jour il finirait par trouver quelqu'un d'autre et il se souviendrait de cette histoire en riant.

« Connie ! » Il se retourna pour voir Sasha lui faire de grands signes. « Fonce ! Montre à Jean que tu n'es pas une tapette ! » Cria-t-elle en ignorant les regards outrés des passants, avant de réaliser son erreur. « Enfin, même si techniquement tu en es une... » Finit-elle en riant.

Il l'aurait bien insulté, mais Jean s'en occupait à sa place. Et puis il commençait à avoir l'air bizarre planté devant ce restaurant.

Il finit par pousser la porte, n'ayant qu'à regarder à sa droite pour repérer de suite la table où était le blond. Il inspira profondément, essayant de se calmer avant de s'avancer d'un pas qu'il espérait rassuré.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois que le blond l'eut remarqué que Connie réalisa qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi lui dire. Merde. Il avait trouvé ce qui manquait à son plan. Putain.

Il aurait pu faire demi-tour, mais une fois que ces yeux bleus se posèrent sur lui il en perdit presque tous ses moyens. Et lorsqu'il comprit qu'Armin l'avait reconnu et lui sourit, il sut qu'il était foutu. Il n'aurait jamais dû rentrer dans ce restaurant.

« Connie ! » S'exclama le blond. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'es pas avec Sasha ? »

Ah oui. Il y avait aussi ce problème. Etant donné que Connie et Sasha étaient aussi étranges l'un que l'autre, la plupart des gens qui les croisaient pensaient qu'ils étaient en couple. Un autre problème qu'il avait oublié... Très intelligent de sa part.

« Ahah, non, pas aujourd'hui... » Marmonna-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne et il pouvait déjà sentir ses joues chauffer, il espérait juste ne pas être complètement rouge pour une fois. « Euh... J'étais juste– Enfin, je voulais... Euh, comment dire, je... » Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et fixa la main du blond sur la table, n'osant pas le regarder.

« Armin ? » Connie n'avait même pas remarqué que le blond n'était pas seul à sa table jusqu'à ce moment. En réfléchissant plus d'une seconde ça paraissait plutôt logique... Quel lycéen allait seul au _restaurant_ un samedi soir ? Aucun.

Il se retourna pour voir l'homme le regarder, puis regarder le garçon en face et reposer ses yeux sur lui.

« Oh ! C'est un ami dans ma classe. » Expliqua Armin. « Connie, je te présente mon grand-père. »

Le vieil homme lui tendit sa main en souriant et Connie la prit plus par réflexe que par politesse. Ses deux dernières neurones venaient de fondre. Il ne rêvait pas. Armin venait de le _présenter à sa famille_. Il pouvait mourir en paix.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose Connie ? »

Il ne se lassait vraiment pas de la façon dont Armin prononçait son nom. Il n'y avait rien de compliqué à dire, pas de roulement de langue ni d'accent, mais le mélange de sa voix et de son prénom suffisait à lui donner envie de remercier tous les dieux existants.

Il était tellement foutu.

Connie se rappela soudainement que oui, il devait lâcher la main du grand-père d'Armin qui commençait à le regarder bizarrement et surtout répondre à son ami. Parce qu'il était bien venu pour lui dire quelque chose. Oui. Bien sûr. Enfin, pas devant un proche. Nope. Du tout.

« Euh. » Problème. Gros problème. « Euuuh. » Il lui fallait de l'aide. Beaucoup d'aide.

Calme Connie, doucement. Il lui suffisait de se rappeler ce qu'aimait Armin. L'honnêteté.

« Non. » Bien. Mais il manquait quelque chose... Un développement ! « Euh. Je passais juste par là– Avec Sasha ! Et je me suis dit que j'allais... Enfin... Que j'allais te dire salut. Salut. »

La longue minute de silence lui sembla durer une éternité. Armin n'était pas aussi stupide qu'Eren, il savait compter sur ses doigts et lire correctement une phrase, il était impossible que cette excuse bidon marche.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à fuir. Ce qu'il fit dès que le blond fronça les sourcils.

« Salut ! » Répéta-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de se ruer vers la sortie, évitant de justesse une serveuse qui faillit renverser les plats qu'elle portait. Il traversa la route au pas de course, sans même regarder s'il y avait des véhicules, et se jeta dans le buisson où l'attendait Sasha. Aucune trace de Jean et Marco, ces deux traîtres avaient dû se casser dès qu'il avait mis un pas

« … Alors ? » Osa demander son amie.

« Il m'a présenté à sa famille. » Sasha hoqueta de surprise avant de le prendre par les épaules pour le regarder dans les yeux, un immense sourire collé au visage.

« Mais c'est super ! C'est même... Super ! » Répéta-t-elle à cours de mot et l'enlaça pour le féliciter. « … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il te regarde aussi bizarrement alors ? » Ajouta-t-elle, ne s'attendant pas au soudain cri de rage de Connie.

Il détestait sa vie.

 


	3. Guitar, unique cake & red shoe - Titan trio & Mina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne l'avais pas précisé au départ mais la plupart des textes seront des UA parce que j'aime quand tout le monde vit, ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas dans l'univers de SnK... ! Ce chapitre est centré sur Mina, la gentille et l'adorable Mina qui mérite qu'on se souvienne d'elle, Annie, Reiner et Bertholdt. Un UA où ils sont réincarnés et ont quelques souvenirs de leurs vies antérieures (de très légers souvenirs). Je tiens donc à préciser SPOILERS SAISON 2 ! Ah, et les couples sont très légers, c'est pour ça que je ne les précise pas.
> 
> Si vous êtes encore là alors...
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> (Je répète : SPOILERS SAISON 2)

Mina était une de ces filles que tout le monde appréciait sans pour autant la connaître vraiment. Elle était gentille et souriante, s'impliquait en cours, dans les travaux de groupe, faisait tout pour éviter les moments gênants et pardonnait toujours les autres. Elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel et faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour que son entourage soit fière d'elle. Elle était une adolescente plus que banal.

Pourtant, elle n'était pas satisfaite de cette petite vie banale.

Elle était appréciée de ses camarades de classe mais enviait la façon dont un petit nombre était proche alors qu'elle les regardait de loin, sans jamais oser s'approcher d'eux. Elle les saluait le matin puis attendait l'occasion parfaite pour se rapprocher d'eux. Occasion qui n'arrivait jamais.

Mais aujourd'hui était différent. Aujourd'hui elle allait se faire remarquer et oserait enfin se rapprocher de ses camarades. Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire d'Eren, le garçon autour de qui tous gravitaient, et en lui offrant une fête mémorable elle savait qu'elle deviendrait quelqu'un qu'ils voudraient connaître.

Cependant, elle n'était pas seule. Depuis quelques mois qu'elle sortait avec Annie, elle avait remarqué la gêne de la blonde à l'égard de ce groupe d'amis. Elle aimait passer du temps avec eux, cela se voyait, mais elle n'osait pas en faire trop, préférant se faire quelque peu oubliée et les éviter certains jours. De même que ses deux meilleurs amis, Reiner et Bertholdt, qui semblaient à peine oser les regarder dans les yeux.

La brune n'était pas stupide, elle avait rapidement fait le rapprochement entre les cauchemars récurrents de Marco où il se voyait mourir déchiqueter par un monstre gigantesque, les regards coupables de ses trois amis et la façon dont se tendait Eren dès qu'ils étaient tous dans la même pièce. Mais Mina étant Mina, elle avait décidé de tous les inclure dans son plan pour que cette lourde ambiance disparaisse enfin.

C'était la raison pour laquelle ils se retrouvaient tous chez elle, préparant ce qu'elle avait déclaré être la fête du siècle.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je porte des talons. » Déclara Bertholdt pour la septième fois.

« Tu vois bien que Reiner a de trop grands pieds. » Répondit distraitement Mina en accrochant les dernières décorations dans son salon.

« Ce n'est pas la quest– » Commença Bertholdt avant d'être coupé par Reiner.

« Et tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les hommes qui ont des grands pieds. » Sourit-il en haussant les sourcils, sursautant lorsque la guitare qu'il portait cogna un meuble avec un bruit sourd. Le brun, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la maladresse de son ami.

Mina les ignora et redescendit de son perchoir, posant ses mains sur ses hanches et admira son travail, fière d'elle.

« Tout va être parfait. Vous allez chanter, Annie et moi on apportera le gâteau et toute cette tension s'envolera en moins de deux. » Déclara-t-elle.

« Encore une fois, les talons ne sont peut-être pas– »

« Annie ! Où en est le gâteau ? » Demanda Mina et évitant une nouvelle fois la question de Bertholdt – et son air mi-outré, mi-embarrassé lorsque Reiner lui souffla qu'il pensait que ces talons lui allaient très bien.

Elle était ravie de voir qu'ils avaient l'air d'être aussi motivés qu'elle. Son impression se confirma lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine pour voir Annie, les sourcils froncés, terminant le gâteau impressionnant de près de soixante centimètres. Elle s'apprêta à la féliciter lorsqu'elle remarqua enfin ce que représentait réellement ce gâteau.

La surprise fut telle qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher le carton de décorations qu'elle tenait, surprenant les deux garçons dans le salon qui la rejoignirent. Elle était tellement étonnée qu'elle ne remarqua même pas la façon étrange dont Bertholdt avançait, clairement pas habitué à marcher avec des talons aiguilles.

« Wow. » Souffla Reiner.

« C'est, euh... » Commença Bertholdt, ne trouvant pas les mots. « C'est à la fois dérangeant et assez flatteur. »

« Pourquoi Annie... ? » Gémit Mina.

La susnommée posa la dernière pièce sur le gâteau avant de se retourner vers les trois arrivants.

« Vous n'aimez pas ? »

Ils regardèrent Mina tomber au sol, des larmes de désespoir aux coins des yeux alors que devant elle se dresser un gâteau géant du titan de Bertholdt en tant que gâteau d'anniversaire d'Eren.

Sa fête était fichue.

 


	4. "Can I kill him ?" "No." "Just a little bit ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, ceux qui me connaissent ne seront pas étonnés de mon retard. Ceux qui ne me connaissent pas vont vite s'y habituer ! Dès que je dis que j'écris/poste quelque chose à une date précise je ne le fais jamais. Vraiment, c'est impossible pour moi d'être à jour x) Etant donné que j'ai pas mal de retard je ne pense pas faire tous les thèmes donnés... Tant pis, j'essaierai une autre année x)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

« Petra. »

La jeune femme se retourna pour voir son collègue, Gunther, lui faire signe d'approcher. Elle vérifia que ses photocopies étaient bien lancées avant de sortir du petit bureau pour le rejoindre.

« C'est Auruo. » Soupira-t-il et elle comprit de suite le problème.

Il n'était même pas encore neuf heures que leur collègue commençait déjà à leur causer des problèmes. Surtout à elle en fait. Elle aurait voulu passer une journée tranquille, mais en entendant les cris des enfants alors qu'elle se rapprochait de la classe d'Auruo, elle réalisa que ce ne serait pas possible. Encore une fois.

Arrivant à destination, Petra prit la peine de toquer à la porte, geste qui s'avéra complètement inutile si on jugeait par le fait que les cris des enfants masquaient le son. Elle osa passer sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et, comme elle le craignait, ce qu'elle vit ne lui fit pas du tout plaisir. Auruo, son collègue qui était censé être un adulte et un instituteur responsable, était entouré d'enfants tous plus excités les uns que les autres, s'accrochant à lui et lui hurlant dans les oreilles.

Elle remarqua vaguement Mina lui enfonçant plusieurs mouchoirs dans la bouche et Reiner lui taper le dos de toutes ses maigres forces bien qu'à côté de lui Berholdt s'évertuait à lui répéter qu'il ne s'étouffait pas.

« Je peux le tuer ? »

« Non. »

« … Juste un peu ? »

Gunther secoua la tête, faisant tiquer la jeune femme. Elle soupira ensuite et se décida à prendre les choses en mains.

« Je m'en occupe. » Dit-elle en faisant signe à son collègue qu'il pouvait partir. Il acquiesça et se dirigea vers sa propre classe, ne doutant pas qu'elle maîtrisait la situation. « Allez, tout le monde ! » Elle entra dans la classe en tapant fortement des mains une fois et tous se retournèrent vers elle, se taisant immédiatement.

Tout le monde savait que madame Petra était très gentille mais surtout très effrayante quand elle le voulait. Et vu son sourire crispé, elle avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui elle serait très effrayante.

« Mina, tu peux arrêter de mettre des mouchoirs dans la bouche de monsieur Auruo, je suis sûre qu'il va pouvoir se débrouiller. » La petite brune se dépêcha de lâcher les mouchoirs qu'elle tenait et se rassit correctement à côté d'Annie qui lisait un livre. « Reiner, merci d'avoir voulu l'aider, mais je pense qu'en enlevant les mouchoirs tout ira bien. » Le blond passa devant l'adulte et essaya d'enlever les mouchoirs de sa bouche mais fut retenu de justesse par Berholdt qui le traîna à une table plus loin.

Une fois le calme revenu, Petra approcha Auruo en soupirant. « Tu peux aller te nettoyer, je m'occupe de ta classe. » Il acquiesça, un peu gêné qu'elle le voit toujours dans des positions embarrassantes, mais se dépêcha de faire ce qu'elle disait. « Et arrête d'imiter Levi, tu vas finir par vraiment te faire mal. »

Tous deux savaient que derrière son air énervé la femme était quelque peu inquiète, mais ils firent semblant de ne rien voir, comme toujours.

Une fois qu'il fut parti Petra se décida à sortir quelques jeux le temps que les derniers élèves arrivent. Elle fut cependant arrêtée par Armin qui lui avait attrapé le T-shirt et la regardait curieusement avec ses grands yeux bleus.

« Tu vas lui faire un bisou magique ? » Demanda-t-il.

Et alors qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir le calme, tous les élèves poussèrent des exclamations étonnées et se rassemblèrent autour d'elle, lui posant toutes sortes de questions. Elle grimaça en entendant les cris excités des enfants qui parlaient tous en même temps et se poussaient pour avoir des réponses en premier.

… Dès qu'Auruo reviendrait elle partirait en vitesse et le laisserait se débrouiller avec eux. En espérant qu'ils ne remarqueraient pas leurs alliances identiques.

Elle avait eu raison dès le début, cette journée était loin d'être la journée tranquille qu'elle avait espérée.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
> tumblr : havingsomefunhere & miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
